Los Labios de un Angel
by kathesweet
Summary: SONGFIC.T2H. AU. Un oneshot inspirado en la canción "Lips of an angel" de Hinder. Bella y Edward terminaron su relación pero aún se aman, ella lo llama y tienen una comversación en donde hablan de sus sentimientos


**ESTE ES MI PRIMER ONESHOT, INSPIRADO EN LA CANCION "LIPS OF AN ANGEL" DE HINDER (ht t p:// www. youtube. com / watch?v=5orlSeUEuj4& feature=related)...... LOS PERSONAJES SON LOS DE STEPHANIE MEYER, SOLO QUE HUMANOS!!!**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE :)**

* * *

**LOS LABIOS DE UN ANGEL**

Me removí en la cama mientras escuchaba el agua correr. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, su rostro venía a mi mente, sus grandes y profundos ojos chocolate que me miraban con tanto amor, pero que ya no estaban a mi lado. Ya había olvidado la última vez que dormí tranquilo, tal vez fue cuando ella aún estaba. ¿Por qué si nos amábamos tanto, no podíamos darnos otra oportunidad? Todas las noches me hacía la misma pregunta y me partía la cabeza no obtener una respuesta. La extrañaba tanto… su aroma, su cuerpo, sus besos y caricias… las pocas veces que conciliaba el sueño, me despertaba con la esperanza de que estuviera a mi lado, acurrucada contra mí, sonriéndome como siempre lo hacía. Pero la desilusión se apoderaba de mí cuando me estrellaba con la realidad

Mi móvil empezó a vibrar en la mesa de noche, no quería contestar pero aún así lo tomé. Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando miré el nombre en la pantalla, era ella… Me fijé en la hora, eran las doce de la noche…

-¿Hola?- contesté dudoso pero emocionado porque me llamara- ¿Amor, por qué me llamas tan tarde?- pregunté con la preocupación pintada en la voz. Jamás había dejado de llamarla así, ella siempre sería m único amor

-Solo quería hablar contigo- contestó con tristeza; la alegría de su voz hace mucho se había ido, me hacía pensar que tal vez ella también estaba sufriendo y no me gustaba eso.

-Es un poco difícil hablar en este momento- dije sincero; ahora y siempre le hablaría con la verdad, las malditas mentiras fueron las encargadas de alejarme de ella, y me prometí jamás cometer el mismo error. Escuché unos pequeños sollozos al otro lado de la línea y esperé a que ella hablara… pero el único sonido era su garganta ahogada. Sabía que estaba llorando y también que intentaba contenerse, la conocía a la perfección y sabía que no quería mostrarse débil frente a mí-

-Amor, ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunté entre susurros, estaba realmente preocupado, no me gustaba que sufriera y menos por mi culpa…

Honey why you calling me so late? _**(**__**Nena por qué me llamas tan tarde?**__**)**_  
It's kinda hard to talk right now. _**(**__**Es un poco difícil hablar en este momento para mi.**__**)**_  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay? _**(**__**¿Nena por qué lloras? **__**¿Está todo bien?**__**)**_  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud _**(**__**Tengo que susurrar por que no puedo hablar más fuerte**__**)**_

-¿Por qué hablas en susurros?- me preguntó con voz ronca- ¿Ella está contigo?- su tono era triste, de profundo dolor. Mis ojos empezaron a escocer, yo también quería llorar.

-Sí, ella está en la ducha- más sinceridad- A veces desearía que fueras tú quien estuviera aquí- el dolor también se agolpaba en mi garganta y las palabras que salían de mi boca me lastimaban profundamente- Creo que no nos hemos olvidado de nuestra historia, de lo que fuimos… de todos esos sentimientos que nos unieron…

Well, my girl's in the next room _**(**__**Pues mi chica está en el cuarto de al lado**__**)  
**_Sometimes I wish she was you _**(**__**A veces desearía que fueras tu**__**)**_  
I guess we never really moved on _**(**__**Creo que nunca olvidamos nuestra historia en realidad**__**)**_

-Por favor… Edward- me dijo con voz lastimera

-Es muy lindo escuchar cuando dices mi nombre- susurré mientras una pequeña sonrisa se posaba en mis labios- Suena tan dulce… recuerdo tus labios, los labios de un ángel… de mi ángel- mi sonrisa se esfumó y más momentos del pasado vinieron a mí…

-Te amo- me dijo entre lágrimas…

-Sabes que siempre que me dices eso me vuelves débil- le reclamé, aunque fuera feliz por oír su voz, sus palabras me lastimaban y de alguna manera me ponían furioso, ¿Por qué simplemente no volvíamos a estar juntos?

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name _**(**__**Es muy lindo escuchar tu voz decir mi nombre**__**)**_  
It sounds so sweet _**(**__**Suena tan dulce**__**)**_  
Coming from the lips of an angel _**(**__**Cuando viene de los labios de un ángel**__**)**_  
Hearing those words it makes me weak _**(**__**Escuchar esas palabras me vuelve débil)**_

-Perdóname- era curioso que ella lo dijera ahora, cuando fui yo quien cometió el error, fui yo quien le pidió mil veces perdón- Sabes que no quiero hacer esto más difícil, pero siento que muero si no escucho tu voz- más sollozos- sé que esto no está bien, solo perdóname… creo que es mejor si te digo adiós…

-NO- me apresuré a decir- yo jamás quiero decirte adiós, ni que tu lo digas… por favor no cuelgues- rogué, así me hirieran sus llamadas, el deseo de oírla era más fuerte que cualquier sufrimiento- sabes, es muy difícil ser fiel contigo llamándome- "_¡Idiota!"_ Me recriminé, no debí decir eso…

-Sabes que la fidelidad no es algo de lo que quiera hablar contigo- respondió tratando de sonar calmada, pero sabía que mis palabras la había herido. ¡Oh, mi ángel lloraba por mi culpa!

And I never wanna say goodbye _**(**__**Y no quiero decir adiós nunca**__**)**_  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful _**(**__**Pero nena, tu vuelves muy difícil la fidelidad**__**)**_  
With the lips of an angel _**(**__**Con los labios de un ángel**__**)**_

-Sabes, es curioso que me llames hoy- dije, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Sí, lo sé; pero tenía que hacerlo. He soñado contigo, otra vez- dijo un poco avergonzada; ya había pasado algunas veces, siempre que llamaba me lo confesaba y sus palabras alegraban mi triste corazón- ¿Sueñas conmigo?- preguntó dudosa. ¿Qué debía responderle? "Sí, sueño contigo siempre que puedo dormir, y cuando estoy despierto pienso solo en ti". No, jamás podría decirle eso, la heriría, y de paso terminaría de romper mi propio corazón

- Sí, yo también he soñado contigo- fue lo único que pude decir con sinceridad sin quedar como un loco. Sabía que ella estaría sonrojada y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"_Bella, cuando termines ven a la cama" _dijo una voz gruesa al otro lado de la línea, no pude evitar llenarme de odio y celos hacia ese hombre que compartía lecho con mi chica

-Estás con él- mi tono fue duro y distante- ¿Sabe que estás hablando conmigo?- el silencio fue la mejor respuesta, ella estaría avergonzada por ésta llamada.

-No, pero creo que lo sospecha- respondió- él no es tonto.

-¿Estará enojado? ¿Te hará algo?- mi lado sobre protector salió a flote, si ese idiota fuera capaz de tocarla, no viviría para contarlo

-No, ¡cómo se te ocurre!- dijo asombrada- él es una buena persona, no me haría daño- me dolió que lo defendiera- ¿Ella aún no sale de la ducha? ¿Sabrá que hablas conmigo?- sentí los celos en su voz.

-No, ella tampoco sabe nada- contesté sincero, suspiré y un silencio nos inundó

It's funny that you're calling me tonight _**(**__**Es curioso que me llames esta noche**__**)**_  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too _**(**__**Y si, he soñado contigo también**__**)  
**_And does he know you're talking to me _**(**__**¿Y sabe el que estás hablando conmigo?**__**)**_  
Will it start a fight _**(**__**¿Comenzará a pelear?**__**)**_  
No I don't think she has a clue _**(**__**No, no creo que ella tenga idea**__**)**_

-Esto no está bien, yo debería dejarte ir… - dijo decida- pero no puedo…

-Te amo, Bella- confesé, ella había escuchado esos muchas veces, pero sabía que hacia mucho había dejado de confiar en mis palabras- Aunque lo dudes, solo escucha tu corazón… él te dirá cuanto te amo.

-Mi corazón está muy lastimado como para decirme la verdad- en ese momento ella tendría la mano sobre su pecho- Sé que te lastimo Edward… y lo siento tanto, pero esto es tan incontrolable

-Te entiendo, no sabes cuantas veces me he parado frente a tu edificio… sin tener las fuerzas suficientes para entrar y decirte todo lo que siento…

-Por favor no lo digas… no repitas to… todas esas palabras- su voz se cortaba por las lágrimas

-Bella…

-No Edward, las oí lo suficiente, creo que es mejor dejar todo como está. Fue un error haberte llamado, lo siento

-No te disculpes, sabes que yo puedo soportar todo el dolor que sea necesario con tal de solo oír tu voz, ese es el mayor regalo.

-Te amo Edward, sé que soy una idiota por decírtelo… estamos separados y no sabes cuanto me duele…

-Eso se puede arreglar, amor… ¡por favor!- supliqué con voz ahogada

-No, Edward- dijo con decisión- Sabes que no puedo. Además tú ya estás con alguien y yo también, yo solo…

_Amor, ¿Con quien hablas?-_ preguntó una confundida Tanya mientras salía del baño, yo me congelé con el móvil todavía en la mano.

-Perdóname Edward, esto no volverá a pasar- dijo mi ángel, triste- te amo- susurró y colgó… "yo también te amo" pensé. Estaba en shock por nuestra pequeña conversación, era la más larga que habíamos tenido en los últimos meses

-¡Edward!- chilló mi novia, devolviéndome a la realidad- Te he preguntado que con quien hablabas

-Con mi hermano- mentí, ella le restó importancia y se metió en la cama a mi lado. Se aferró a mi y yo deseé que fuera otra, que mi ángel estuviera a mi lado, mi Bella… Su llamada había sido una luz, tal vez aún tendríamos una oportunidad juntos, tal vez ella pudiera perdonarme, yo la convencería de eso… sonreí como hacía mucho no lo hacía, pensando en un futuro cercano, con ella junto a mí de nuevo…

Mañana la buscaría, teníamos que hablar frente a frente; tendría que convencerla, demostrarle cuanto la amaba y cuanto la quería de vuelta a mi lado. Con la esperanza apoderándose de mi, me quedé dormido y apenas me sentí en el mundo de los sueños, ella apareció frente a mí. Me besó con sus labios de ángel que hacía tanto no probaba, pero que lograban poner mi mundo al revés…

* * *

**LETRA COMPLETA!!**

**Lips of an angel- HINDER**

Honey why you calling me so late? _**(**__**Nena por qué me llamas tan tarde?**__**)**_  
It's kinda hard to talk right now. _**(**__**Es un poco difícil hablar en este momento para mi.**__**)**_  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay? _**(**__**¿Nena por qué lloras? **__**¿Está todo bien?**__**)**_  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud _**(**__**Tengo que susurrar por que no puedo hablar más fuerte**__**)**_

Well, my girl's in the next room _**(**__**Pues mi chica está en el cuarto de al lado**__**)  
**_Sometimes I wish she was you _**(**__**A veces desearía que fueras tu**__**)**_  
I guess we never really moved on _**(**__**Creo que nunca olvidamos nuestra historia en realidad**__**)**_

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name _**(**__**Es muy lindo escuchar tu voz decir mi nombre**__**)**_  
It sounds so sweet _**(**__**Suena tan dulce**__**)**_  
Coming from the lips of an angel _**(**__**Cuando viene de los labios de un ángel**__**)**_  
Hearing those words it makes me weak _**(**__**Escuchar esas palabras me vuelve débil)**_

And I never wanna say goodbye _**(**__**Y no quiero decir adiós nunca**__**)**_  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful _**(**__**Pero nena, tu vuelves muy difícil la fidelidad**__**)**_  
With the lips of an angel _**(**__**Con los labios de un ángel**__**)**_

It's funny that you're calling me tonight _**(**__**Es curioso que me llames esta noche**__**)**_  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too _**(**__**Y si, he soñado contigo también**__**)  
**_And does he know you're talking to me _**(**__**¿Y sabe él que estás hablando conmigo?**__**)**_  
Will it start a fight _**(**__**¿Comenzará a pelear?**__**)**_  
No I don't think she has a clue _**(**__**No, no creo que ella tenga idea**__**)**_

Well, my girl's in the next room _**(**__**Pues mi chica está en el cuarto de al lado**__**)  
**_Sometimes I wish she was you _**(**__**A veces desearía que fueras tu**__**)**_  
I guess we never really moved on _**(**__**Creo que nunca olvidamos nuestra historia en realidad**__**)**_

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name _**(**__**Es muy lindo escuchar tu voz decir mi nombre**__**)**_  
It sounds so sweet _**(**__**Suena tan dulce**__**)**_  
Coming from the lips of an angel _**(**__**Cuando viene de los labios de un ángel**__**)**_  
Hearing those words it makes me weak _**(**__**Escuchar esas palabras me vuelve débil)**_

And I never wanna say goodbye _**(**__**Y no quiero decir adiós nunca**__**)**_  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful _**(**__**Pero nena, tu vuelves muy difícil la fidelidad**__**)**_  
With the lips of an angel _**(**__**Con los labios de un ángel**__**)**_

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name _**(**__**Es muy lindo escuchar tu voz decir mi nombre**__**)**_  
It sounds so sweet _**(**__**Suena tan dulce**__**)**_  
Coming from the lips of an angel _**(**__**Cuando viene de los labios de un ángel**__**)**_  
Hearing those words it makes me weak _**(**__**Escuchar esas palabras me vuelve débil)**_

And I never wanna say goodbye _**(**__**Y no quiero decir adiós nunca**__**)**_  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful _**(**__**Pero nena, tu vuelves muy difícil la fidelidad**__**)**_  
With the lips of an angel _**(**__**Con los labios de un ángel**__**) **_x2

Honey why you calling me so late? _**(¿**__**Nena por qué me llamas tan tarde?**__**)**_

* * *

**_SI DEJAN ALGUN REVIEW, PROMETO NO MOLESTARME :D_**

**_BESOSSSSSSSSS_**


End file.
